Nyctophobia
by Maniac-Reader18
Summary: [ DISCONTINUED ] [I'M GOING TO REWRITE THIS SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE] Fear of the dark led to several complications since Mai was a child. After being cured from the phobia, she was content with all she had. Who knew that her parents were dying. Presently, she works as an assistant to narcissistic Shibuya Kazuya. Will her phobia strike back? First story, guide me please
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness. A phenomenon that I encountered the most. In my dreams and even in my reality. I'm sick of it. Though, an escape was impossible. I can't just evade it. It enveloped me in the unexpected situations and danger seemed to have impeccable timing with it.

I used to be afraid of the dark. The 'monsters' that lurked inside it, assessed every move I made. I was scared to make any noise and I'm convinced that 'bogeyman' can hear my rushed heartbeat.

Sometimes, I just sat up on my bed, unable to sleep. Fearing the second I closed my eyes the 'monsters' will strike at me. Of course I'm comforted by my parents who woke up due to my sudden scream in the middle of the night or the fact that I kept my lights on.

Even with comforting words, I can't calm myself down. Once, I ever hyperventilate after having quite a nightmare and waking up to darkness seemed to worsen it. I was brought to the hospital in emergency.

I spent about a week in the hospital because my vitals were unstable. My pulse was erratic and I constantly felt faint. Various tests were conducted but the doctors had trouble to diagnose my condition.

Miracle came as I suddenly become healthy. All the symptoms gone mysteriously and after convincing the doctors, I was finally released.

My parents agreed to leave my bedside lamp on for the rest of the night in fear of repeating the incident. They also took me to see the counsellor for my frequent nightmares. I was relieved of my phobia after a few sessions.


	2. A new case

Author's note: Sorry, I changed the chapter a bit.

Mai POV

Rays of pale yellow sunlight shone through my translucent curtain woke me up. Yawning slightly, I rose from my bed and stretched lightly. I looked over to my side in search for my alarm clock. 06:17 a.m Too early for my liking but I walked towards my bathroom nonetheless.

Welcoming the nice warm bath, my tense muscles relaxed and I felt fresh. After half an hour, I started to get out of the now cold water. Since I had hanged my attire for the day, I carefully wear them so I would not crinkle them.

Then, I started making my breakfast. I made some toast with butter and fresh apple juice. As I finished, I switched on the television and zapped through the channels. I stopped as the TV flashed the news. Satisfied with it, I began to eat my breakfast.

-/-/-/-/-/ Linebreak

Katsuri POV [client]

Shibuya Psychic Research. Standing in front of the office, I straightened my coat and adjusted my tie. Knocking on the door, I held my breath.

The door opened inwards and I found myself staring at a bespectacled brunette who greeted and showed me inside.

" Welcome to the Shibuya Psychic Research. What is your name,sir? Would you like some tea?" the teen asked politely.

" My name is Katsuri Hasshi. Yes please, green tea if possible," I answered as I gave a small smile.

" Katsuri-san, have a seat and green tea is coming on your way. Wait for a minute and I'll call the boss," she replied, responding with her own smile.

I watched as she retreated to a small room, presumedly the kitchenette. I heard some mumbling coming from the room and I guessed that she talked with the owner through the phone line. A creaking sound broke me from my reverie.

" I'm Shibuya Kazuya, the owner of this office. Katsuri-san, what brought you here?" a clad in black asked with business tone.

" Shibuya-san, I'm in need of help with the haunting in my house," I replied.

" Would you give specific explanation?" Shibuya-san asked as he took out a small black notebook.

The sound of keyboard taps astonished me. I looked to my right to find a tall man seated at the corner of the room, working on his laptop.

" That's my assistant, Lin Koujo."

At the mention of his name, Lin-San faced towards me and gave a small nod. Then, he resumed on his laptop. I did not even realize when he had entered the room. He must have walked silently.

The brunette came into the room, carrying a tray containing three cups of steaming tea. She delivered the tea to Lin-san and Shibuya-san. She walked over to me and gave me my tea. I thanked her.

" That's my second assistant, Taniyama Mai. Now, would you start explaining?" Shibuya-san said, with underlying annoyance.

" I apologize for my rude attitude. As I was saying, my house is haunted by a paranormal being or beings. Though I am not sure what the being is or are, several incidents drove me to seek for professional help," I explained.

I sipped my tea before adding," One of the occasion is the sudden blackout without any apparent reason. I assure you that there is nothing amiss with the electric circuit since I worked as engineer. Next, the doors and windows open and close simultaneously. Then, moaning and groaning- as if someone's in pain- can be heard echoing throughout the house at midnight."

" Are there any instances where your safety is threatened?" Shibuya-san asked and I knew he was intrigued by my case.

" Unfortunately yes. Once, furnitures such as my bookcase fell on top of me. Luckily, I escaped before serious damage inflicted on me. I get away with a sprained wrist and bruised arms. My wife had been assaulted with unidentified invisible being and I found some kind of bloodied wooden doll. My daughter was really frightened. Would you please take my case?" I practically begged Shibuya-san.

Shibuya-san stayed silent for a few seconds before responding.

" Alright, I'll accept your case. Leave your contact information with my assistant and prepare 3 rooms for our team's accommodation and our base," he informed as he retreated back into his office along with Lin-san.

After I was done filling in the bio data form, I was showed to the door.

* * *

Author's Note: I fixed this chapter. Several changes have been made. Sorry for any inconveniences. Next chapter will be in Mai's POV. Characteristics of Katsuri will then be described.


	3. Gear up! call the team

Author's note: I own nothing related to Ghost Hunt. I hoped you enjoy reading.

* * *

Mai POV

Knocks on the door snapped me out of my daydream. Immediately, I went to fetch open the door. I met with a middle-aged man.

He was a head taller than me but I assumed he had about the same height as Naru. His grass-green colored spiky but neat hair glistened when the sunlight hit it. He wore light brown trench coat and a matching tie. He had fair skin and broad shoulder. His body was well-built and he was a bit muscular.

I'm quite abashed to say he had the looks and must be popular among the female population. I ignored that thought and pushed it deep into my head.

I smiled slightly and welcomed him in. I ushered him to have a seat on the sofa and offered to make him some tea. He gladly accepted and even requested for green tea. I asked him to wait while I call Naru through the intercom.

When I came back into the lobby, I saw Katsuri-san started to explain the case. After delivering the client's tea, I sat near my table and proceeded to record his story with my voice recorder.

-Explanation on the case-

" Thank you for the lovely tea, Taniyama-san," I heard Katsuri-san thanking me on his way out.

" No problem, Katsuri-san," I replied humbly.

After he went out, I went back to my desk and repeat the procedure of filing the archives of our cases for future reference. By the time I was finished, Naru had asked for some Earl Gray and told me to call for the others, informing them of the new case.

At first I called Matsuzaki Ayako, the self-proclaimed miko (shrine maiden ) and someone I regarded as a mother.

"Hello. Ayako? We have a new case in the Nagoya Prefecture," I talked into the phone.

A reply came," Hello. Mai? Okay, what time do we assemble tomorrow?"

" Hai. Etto, at 9 o'clock at our HQ. See you."

Next up, I punched in Takigawa Hoshou's phone number.

" Hey Mai! What's up?"

His voice boomed over the phone. The loud sound of music in the background reverberate in the phone. It seemed that he was over in his garage, having a jam session with his band members. I practically have to yell so he can hear me.

" Bou-san! We have a new case and Naru told us to be at the HQ tomorrow at 9," I quickly briefed him and hung up immediately.

Then, as I was clicking speed dial for Masako Hara, my smart phone rang. I picked up the call.

" Moshi Moshi? Mai, do you have free time after your work today?"

It took me a few seconds to comprehend who the caller was since the caller used disposable phone. Once I realized that it's Masako, I hastily respond.

" Oh hey Masako! Yea, I have free time later. Why did you use a disposable phone? Did something happened? You're okay, right?!"

" Mai, slow down! Yes, something did happen and I'll tell you about it later at the same place," she replied calmly or what sounded like calm. I knew something was wrong by her tone.

" Okay then, I'll come right after this call."

" But Mai..."

" Say nothing more, Hara Masako. I'll make an excuse for Naru. You just sit there on our seat," I used a strict tone, emphasizing every words. I hung up on her in haste.

I strode my way towards Naru's office and went in without any notice. He was about to give remark on my manners as he forbid me entering his office without knocking but I simply don't care about that now.

" Shibuya-san, I need to go out now! I promised that I would do overtime for the next office hour but you have to let me out now," I said in one breath.

At first, he looked astonished by the fact that I used his proper name but his face revert to its stoic expression in a matter of time . He was about to snide at me when I cut him off, yet again.

" Please, Naru?"

He let out a sigh before nodding firmly to me. My lips curved to a big smile and I thanked him profusely before dashing out of his office. I packed my things and rushed down the stairs.

_Wait for me Masako_

* * *

_Thanks for reading Maniac-Reader18_


	4. You're robbed!

Author's Note: Enjoy reading

* * *

Masako POV

I hesitated to click the call button. After a few rings, my call was answered.

" Moshi Moshi? Mai, do you have some free time after your work today?" I cautiously said, worried that she might pick up uncertainty in my voice.

I was greeted with silence for the first few seconds. I realized that she must be wondering who called her since I'm not using _my_ mobile phone.

Suddenly, she exploded with questions. She must have noticed that something is going on. Unconsciously, I cringed at her knowing tone. Though I'm glad that she was able to understand me _that_ well.

I tried my best using a calm tone and told her to slow down.

" Mai, slow down! Yes, something did happen and I'll tell you about it later at the same place."

I was further surprised by her next statement.

" Okay then, I'll come right after this call."

I tried to reason with her, telling her that Naru might get angry at her because she will be skipping the last hours of her work but then she cut me off before I even get started. She sounded very determined and I knew nothing will change her mind at this point. Then, she hung up on me.

I stared at the disposable phone in my hand, stupefied. It was then that I realized I needed to be at our secret meeting place soon. Dragging my bruised legs, I carefully shifted them one in front of another and repeated the movement vice versa ( right infront, left at the back then left move forwards and right is at the back - understand? I explained how we walked ) Fortunately, I already discarded the idea of wearing the kimono daily. By wearing casual attire, I can easily move around.

Our place was a desolated part of the Sakura Park just half an hour away from Shibuya. It was by chance that we found the place. We called the place as the 'Cherry Blossom Secrets'. CBS had the most beautiful Sakura trees, adorning the surroundings and a bench was placed at the right place for suitable location for flower-viewing.

Whenever one of us had problems, we meet there and have a heart-to-heart conversation. We got real close over these past few years. None of the other team members knew about CBS and it became our very own secret place.

Since I was nearby, I arrived at the place within 20 minutes. I sat on _our_ bench. Yes, ours. Me and Mai went for carpentry class just to build the bench for our seat when we hang out at CBS. I didn't have to wait for long before I saw Mai's figure come towards me in a fast pace.

In her hands, I saw what looked like a medical kit. How did she know? I tried to stand up and greet her but pain overwhelmed me but before I fell to the ground, she immediately released her grip on the first aid and supported my weight. She balanced me and helped me to settle back onto the bench.

" Sa-chan! What happened this time?" Mai asked as she used my nickname, her face clearly showed that she was worried.

" Mai. Earlier today, everything was fine. The day started great but then I was robbed!" I exclaimed as I recalled back whet had happened.

Flashback

I was walking down the street, just outside of my favorite cafe 'Sweets Delight Café' when I was roughly shoved. I fell and hit my left elbow against the asphalt. My left shin was aching due to the sudden impact.

My handbag fall onto the ground, all my things scattered over the road. Just then, I saw three male teenage who looked older than myself. Each one of them had red highlights on their long spiky tousled hair. They snatched away my bags and picked up some of my things from the ground. Immediately they fled the scene.

I heard somebody shouting at the teenagers and gave them a chase. Another person ( a male )helped me up and asked if I'm alright. He brought me into the cafe and asked his friends to pick up the other unstolen goods and gave them back to me.

" Etto, daijoubu?" He asked politely.

" Hai.." I answered, still dazed.

The door to the cafe swung open and the person who chased the shameless robber shook his head which indicates he was unable to catch them.

It turned out that the rude teenagers were the ones that shoved me earlier. Rage bubbled inside of me and I left the cafe after thanking my rescuer -which turned out to be the owner of the cafe- but I refused their offer to treat my wound.

Luckily I kept a spare disposable phone inside my jeans' pocket. It was then I clicked Mai's phone number.

End of flashback


	5. Their sisterly interaction

Author's Note: Special Thanks to 2takuya for always reviewing and giving me advices to improve the story ?

* * *

Mai POV

"Baka!" is what I said to Sa-chan after I heard her story.

I can't believe that she turned down her treatment for her wounds. That one word held a secret message and she seemed to understand it as she hung her head low.

I closed the distance between us and gently hugged her. Her body was shaking slightly and she seemed so fragile at the moment.

"It's okay now Sa-chan. No one can hurt you. They have to pass through me first,"I said as I pat her back lightly.

I heard muffled sobs came from her. I felt so helpless as I'm unable to comfort her. Slowly, she hugged me back. She looked like a young child in need of care and love from her parents. It was a heart wrenching sight.

Masako POV

The word reverberated in my mind. I knew that I'm reckless and ignorant about my wounds but I just want to feel Mai's warmth and caring gesture. I knew I'm selfish and I reprimanded myself inwardly as I hung my head low.

I was about to apologise for my rashness but I felt our proximity gets closer. Her arms engulfed me into a hug. My mind raked over the incident and I involuntarily shivered.

I began hugging her back. The dam inside of me bursts and tears ran down my cheeks due to the unbearable pain ( which worsen since she pushed her way to CBS and over exert herself ) and touched by her words. I felt her patting my back, in attempt to calm me down.

I sniffed and I started to pull away from her embrace. Hesitantly, she released me and waited for any response.

"Arigatou, Mai," I expressed my gratitude, still sniffing. Her lips formed a small smile and ruffled my hair.

"That's what sisters are for, right?"

Pouting, I nodded," Mou~ You didn't have to mess my hair!"

She snickered at me and rose from our seat. I was puzzled by her action and then I remembered about the first aid kit. I saw her picking it up from the ground and opened it only to reveal some bandages and a bottle of disinfectant.

She took them out and walked back towards me. Clueless, I let her work on my injuries. With caution, she folded my sleeve up until my elbows. She disinfect the harm done to my elbow and carefully bandaged it. She did the same to my shin.

After she was done, she heaved a sigh. I guessed that she must be relieved to see only minor injuries inflicted on me. I must have smiled as she asked.

" What's so funny?"

I shook my head twice and stayed silent but I knew just the right thing to ask.

"Ne, Mai. How do you know to bring the medical kit?"

" Hmm. Honestly? That's because you're such a klutz, just as I am," She replied jokingly indicated by her playful tone.

Truthfully, I think we both knew what's the answer. We're connected in more than many ways and importantly, we're bonded by the heart.

Then, I burst out snickering. We enjoyed the last bits of the day, laughing heartily.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, it's kinda awkward writing the scene with Mai hugging Masako and comforting her.


	6. Yell?

Naru POV

I was researching about the case when I heard my door slammed open. I divert my attention from my desktop to look up at my door. Mai had just walked in by then.

I was about to lecture her about her I'm-just-gonna-enter-without-your-permission-cause-I-could-care-less-about-your-consent look when she spoke up.

" Shibuya-san, I need to go out now! I promised that I would do overtime for the next office hour but you have to let me out now."

I was astonished to say the least by the use of my proper name but I maintain my stoic face. Looking past her, I looked at the clock just behind her. Her shift was about to be over in one and a half hour.

She plead to me, seemed so determined. Before she was in the edge of crying, I decided to let her out just this once. She bolted outside after giving me a huge smile. That smile that brings warmth inside my heart.

* * *

Mai POV

It was quite late when I walked to my apartment. Along the way, I can't help but replaying what happened just now.

Flashback

I was laughing with Sa-chan when I remembered something crucial.

"Oh yeah! Sa-chan, we had a case tomorrow at Nagoya. Will you be able to come?"

"Of course, Mai. I don't have any schedule planned for the next 2 weeks," she replied with confidence.

"Then we'll meet at S.P.R at nine. It's getting late. I'll call your driver."

"Sorry for bothering you," Sa-chan muttered in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay! No problem at all," I replied.

Dialling her driver, I explained the situation and asked him to pick her up at the Sakura Park's main gate. I helped Sa-chan up and walked towards the gate.

Once her driver came, she offered to take me home but I refused since I need to go for grocery shopping. I thanked her and made my way to the supermarket.

End of flashback

I realized that I have arrived to my apartment when I saw number 17 on the door. I shifted my shopping bag to my right hand and took out my keys from my pocket using my left hand.

I opened the door and meet a dark room. Entering the room, I closed the door and blindly searched for the light switch. I flicked it open only to scream a scream that would even wake the dead.


	7. Revelation

Author's Note: In case if you're wondering, Masako and Mai become close 5 months after the anime's last case since they had the girl talk during the Urado Case. They realized that Naru does not deserve to be the reason why they missed the chance to bond.

* * *

Mai POV

The sight made me shriek to the top of my lungs. Her red hair was disheveled, sticking to her cheeks and covered most of her face. Her skin was very pale and she swayed left and right.

"Stop yelling, would you?! I'm having a headache now,"I heard a familiar voice.

"Ayako? Is that you? What happened?" I asked, surprised by her appearance.

She grasped her head and I knew she would not answer my question anytime soon. I put aside my shopping bag by the shoe cabinet and helped Ayako towards the living room.

I took a glass and filled it with water which I gave to Ayako along with 2 pills of aspirin. She gratefully accepted them and drank the water in one go. I boiled some water and extract a jar of herb tea leaves from the kitchen's cabinet.

I brew some tea and handed a cup to Ayako. I hoped that the herb tea will help to ease her headache. Her face relaxed simultaneously as she took a sip.

"Mmm. This smell, it's Honeybush," she commented as she breathe in the aroma.

"That's right! I'm amazed that you knew," I responded.

She slightly smile as she kept silent. She didn't look as distressed as before. I began to tread carefully and started a conversation.

"So, Ayako. What made you break into my house?"

"I didn't break in! It's your fault placing the spare key underneath the front door mat," she replied.

"Then, let me rephrase that. Why did you look like a disaster? The Ayako I knew always stays smart and neat," I said, mockingly.

She grunted as a response and added," The lil' old monk asked me out for a date after the case is over!"

I was shocked to say the least but grinned knowingly. She blushed beet red when she saw my sly smile. I was contemplating about my next statement and thought that I might get smacked by Ayako.

"And so did the old redhead agreed to it?"

As expected, she hit me with that wicked purse of hers and blushed even harder. I ignored the pain inflicted on my head and openly smirked. It was fun playing around with her.

"That's why I came here! I don't know what to say and he gave me time to think about it. 'Give your answer after the case' is what he said as he tried to play it cool!"

I laughed at her attempt to re-quote Bou-san's voice with a lower octave. From the corner of my eyes, Ayako looked very upset and mad.

"I'm sorry, Aya-chan. It's just so funny how the two of you haven't gone out yet but fight like a married couple," I managed to choke out between my laughter.

She began to pout and faced away from me. _So childish_.

"Okay then. Why don't you watch his behavior during the case and decide afterwards what to do," I suggested as I'm worried that her dizziness would come back.

She turned back to me with a puppy face and gave a reply,"Well, that's easier than I thought."

I face palmed and figured that the reason she was so disarray was because of Bou-san's sudden confession and she thought too much about it that she got a headache. _Bou-san, what a mess you've made._

"Wanna stay over? It's getting late and dark already," I offered.

She gave a positive reply and continue to daydream.

" Okay then. I'll cook dinner which will be ready after you finished showering. I gotta say that you looked horrible Aya-chan~"

Before she smacked me on the head, I escaped to the safety of my kitchenette. I think she decided to let me go this time as she headed into my bathroom. Picking up my shopping bag where I put it, I took out the appropriate ingredients for dinner and kept the rest into the refrigerator.

Looking at my smart phone, I wondered who did I forget to call. A bulb clicked in my head.

"Ahh~ John!" I exclaimed after I let out a small sigh.

I immediately speed dial his number and explained the case over the phone. I apologized for calling him so late and for forgetting to call him earlier. With so much happening today, I'm surprised I haven't hit the sack, yet.


	8. Michan and Mayuchan

Auhor's Note: Wow! I posted 3 chapters in one day!

* * *

Mai POV

**A whimper caught me off guard. I glanced around, searching the source of the voice. It was by the corner that I saw a child no older than 7 years old, curled up, shaking visibly.**

**I reached out my hand, only to find it a few sizes smaller. I must have role play as a child. Nevertheless, I continued to reach the poor kid. I felt my ( or rather the child whom I act as) heart pounded in fear.**

**The kid raised her head and face towards me. The child whom I resides in gasped loudly. I would too since her face was bruising so bad and bloody. The blood was already dried up but I could tell that she was still hurt and feeling somber.**

**"Did he hit you again?" I heard a strange voice. Then, I realized that the sound come from the child which I currently act as.**

**The miserable girl nodded carefully. I turned around, observing the surrounding and found that the coast is clear. I took out some kind of plaster from my pocket and began fixing her wounds. I cringed whenever she flinched as I was afraid to aggravate the pain.**

**"Arigatou, Mi-chan. But you will get in trouble helping me out," the girl spoke for the first time. One thing that I noticed, her voice was scratchy.**

**"It's okay, Mayu-chan. Don't worry about me," Mi-chan ( currently it's me ) replied with a caring tone.**

**Mayu-chan gave a small pained smile. I gave her a gentle hug, at the same time sharing my warmth with her. She seemed to be relieved and held me closer.**

**A sudden clang of metal broke us from the hug. I was instantly covering Mayu-chan in attempt to protect her and her soul from breaking down further.**

**"Rumi! Are you still going to defend that wretched kid?" A man's voice echoed noisily in the room.**

**"I refused to let her get any more pain! And I'm going to do everything for her sake. Even if it means opposing you, Oyaji," I ( Mi-chan ) replied.**

**Somewhere between her (my) speech, I noticed through her (my) voice that she's a bit older than Mayu-chan.**

**I felt a slap across my cheek and I was flung away immediately. Tears threatened to fall down but I hold it in. I would not show any weakness against this pathetic of a father.**

**He didn't stop there. He continued to beat me up. Kicking my stomach, stepping on my hand and twisting my arms. I was hurt in every way, both mentally and physically. It was too much to take in- a father abusing his own offspring and doing it shamelessly.**

**I let out a strangled cry as he tightened his bulky hand against my flimsy neck. It was hard to breathe and take in oxygen. A fit of coughs assaulted me and I began seeing black spots. It wasn't long before I fall unconscious**.

_**Mayu-chan,I'm sorry I can't save you from this filthy bastard.**_

I woke up gasping for air. My throat felt bruised and itchy. I looked to my left and saw no one. Ayako must have woken up earlier. As if in cue, she walked into my room.

"Oh my! Mai, your neck.." Aya-chan trailed off.

She neared to my bed and began analyzing my neck. I winced as she applied a small pressure on it. By the look on her face, I guessed that it was bad enough for her to be so worried. Deciding to satisfy my curiosity, I assessed myself in the mirror. Sure enough dark purple bruise was formed.

Ayako got into her doctor personality and began to take care of my throat. She scattered the content of her handbag and cursed. She went into my bathroom and brought back a bottle of disinfectant, a medicinal cream and a roll of bandage.

"Get showered now but avoid getting hot water onto your neck. I'm going to treat it afterwards," she briefed before handing me my towel. I complied with her command.

About an hour later, an antiseptic dressing covered my neck. It was done pretty neatly. As expected from Aya-chan. I decided to wear turtleneck sweater and luckily I won't look funny since the weather was a bit chilly. When we both finished eating breakfast, it was already half past eight.

"We better get going now," Ayako said as I grabbed my backpack.

We walked towards SPR in silence. Each one of us was deep in our own thoughts. Ayako probably thought about Bou-san and I wondered about my recent nightmare.

When we arrived there, Sa-chan was waiting quietly, sitting on the sofa. I greeted her with difficulty and hoped that my weird behavior would go unnoticed but this was Hara Masako we're talking about. Of course she would notice every teeny bits of details.

"Mai, what's wrong with your voice? Sore throat?" Sa-chan asked, worried.

"How I wish it's just that. Nope, I had some sort of a precognitive dream last night," I replied, mulling over the spiteful truth.

"Now, care to explain?" The cool indifferent voice which belonged to the insensitive workaholic reached my ears.

I sighed before going into details, recording every information I relayed to him so I would not have to repeat everything back to the others that have not arrived. That way, I can rest my larynx which will speed up my throat's recovery.

I made some tea- Darjeeling for Sa-chan, green tea for Aya-chan, Earl Gray for Naru and Lin while I made myself some warm chocolate.

At exactly before nine, the last two member of the permanent team-Bou-san and John arrived. I packed up two flask of tea for them and we headed to Katsuri-san's house in Nagoya.


	9. The Trigger I

Author's Note: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Special thanks to my loyal reviewer- 2takuya- who also followed this story

Gratitude to Anime-Ice-Princess, Dragonareon,Missgg727 and Pinky Rocks!

* * *

Mai POV

The raindrops patted the roof of the van continuously. It had been raining since forever and gets heavier as the time passed. I was stuck with the ever awkward men in the universe- the workaholic narcissist Naru and the silent untalkative Lin.

"Naru, the Kikukawa River flooded the plains. We cannot by-pass to Nagoya through Shizuoka," Lin spoke suddenly.

Naru brought his hands under his chin, posing in his thinking gesture.

"Then, we will have to use the road in Saitama which runs along Nagano until we arrive to Nagoya since the road in Koshu was always congested," Naru replied after checking the map.

Lin nodded and contacted Bou-san, who drives another van, to tell him the directions. It was a pity that the van cannot hold more than 4 people since the remaining of the space was filled with the equipment. I would enjoy chatting with Sa-chan if that's not the case.

I was feeling miserable since taking a detour and using the main road in Saitama means it will be around 7 hours trip to Nagoya- an hour spent on the detour and six long hours on Saitama main road. _This was a torture._

I fiddled with my smart phone, relieved that my instinct to charge it the night before comes handy. This way I can enlighten myself by listening to the songs by Hey!Say!Jump! My favorite boy band. It acts as lullaby and my eyes drooped down.

* * *

** The scene was quite familiar. I recognized the room as mine when I was younger, back when my parents were still alive and well. I can't help but wonder what my past have to do with the case.**

** Despite knowing the room, my memory on the occasion was blurry. I continued watching as the younger me began to cry in a sudden.**

** My bedroom door burst open and I saw my parents come into the room. They both held a worried expression. I felt guilty for waking them both up late into the night as indicated by their sleepy posture.**

** I saw my younger self sobbing in my mother's embrace. My father sat on my bed and stroke my back softly. The younger me visibly calm down but when I looked into my rejuvenated eyes, I was pulled into another vision yet again**.

**This time I was relieving my own past - meaning to say I'm not longer a spectator but act as myself in my younger time.**

**I was wide awake, lying down on my twin-sized bed.**

**Chill breeze went up my spine and I knew something was amiss. I sat up on my bed, scrutinizing my surrounding as far as my sight allowed me. Without any light illuminating my room, it was hard to see. Though, my eyes had learned to adapt to the darkness and how I wish I could undo it.**

**Hiding in the darkest part of my room, I could make out a silhouette leering at me with intense abomination.I felt myself shrinking under it's gaze and my heart pounded heavily against my ribcage.**

**I clutched my chest, crumpling together a small part of my pyjama. It hurts. My breathing becomes labored and I could almost hear my ribs tweaking against one another. I can't seemed to get enough oxygen in my lungs and began breathing more frequently. I can see from the corner of eyes that my parents looked at me in panic. When they had come in or notice my pain, I have no idea. What I registered in my mind was the piercing siren and the intensifying pain.**

Naru POV

When Lin told me about Kikukawa River flooding, I harrumphed internally and took out the map. Taking traffic into account, I told him to drive using the main road in Saitama. He complied and began the detour.

I was taken aback when I didn't hear Mai whining about it. I looked through the side mirror and found her occupied by her phone. I was about to tell her to do something useful when I noticed that she was using the earpiece.

I could only sigh and returned to read the newspaper article concerning our latest case. Looking back into the sidemirror, I found her snoozing. I'm impressed by her ability to sleep during this bumpy ride.

When we arrived to Nagano, I decided that we should stop for lunch break. Mai was still asleep by then. I went outside of the van and enjoyed the fresh air. A change of atmosphere was very pleasant. I watched as the other members stretched their numb limbs before noticing Mai was not outside yet.

"Where's Jou-chan?" Takigawa asked.

I pointed towards the SPR van before walked towards the family restaurant. Hara-san headed towards the van along with Matsuzaki-san to wake her up. Takigawa and Brown-san followed me hot in pursuit.

I suspect that there was something going on since Takigawa would usually hog Mai and would never miss the opportunity to fight with Matsuzaki-san. However that was none of my business.

Bou-san POV

When we stopped for lunch, I immediately went out of the van to stretch my muscles. I got a bad cramp from sitting for too long. Within the trip to Nagano, I've switched twice with John and let him drive.

The lack of sleep last night took quite a toll of me. I couldn't stop thinking about my abrupt confession towards Ayako. Even by the slightest thought of it, My cheeks flushed red. Just like the colour of her scarlet hair. _Sheesh, Housho! Stop thinking about it!_

Soon, I realized that Mai was nowhere to be seen. I asked Naru who told me that she was still in the van. I saw Ayako and Masako heading towards the SPR van. Afraid to rise dispute with a certain redhead, I followed Naru to the restaurant. I was closely tailed by John.

Ayako POV

During the trip, we haven't had a fight for once. He also stopped making mockery remarks towards me. I guessed that means he was serious about having a relationship.

Though, I must admit I missed having disagreements with him. _What are you thinking Ayako?_

I pushed every thought about him aside and began walking to the van. Lin was already outside by then. Peering into the van, Mai seemed to be calm but it didn't last long. Her face contorted in pain and tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

I began panicking and turned towards Masako, asking her what to do. Masako gave me a stricken look. I was about to call for Bou-san since he always knew what to do but Mai woke up at that moment.


	10. Naru getting soft?

Author's Note: Sorry if it turned out bad. I'm having a headache now.

* * *

Masako POV

Assessing the circumstances, a frown formed on my face. Ayako had a panicked look and she gave me the impression that she wanted or rather _needed_ me to take control of the situation.

Reluctance washed over me and my confidence faltered. I'm not sure if I can help Mai but I must stay strong for her. Mustering my courage, I switched places with Ayako and get ready to deal with Mai.

She clutched on my shirt, wailing. My heart twinge at the sound of it. I held her closer and buried her face on my shoulder. Her body shook violently and I realized she was shivering.

Luckily, I spotted her jacket nearby and grab for it. Then, I tried to wrap it around her body, hoping to relief her of the cold. It seemed that my effort worked as she was no longer trembling. I heaved a sigh.

"It's okay now Mai," I whispered as I brushed my palm against her shoulder, in a soothing gesture.

I heard two pair of footsteps, which I distinguished by the different sound they made, came closer. Mai had stopped crying but she sniffed as the aftermath of her sobbing.

I heard an almost inaudible,"Arigatou, Sa-chan."

She released her grip on my shirt and I retracted my arms, allowing her to get out of my embrace. Slowly, she raised her head and when I saw sadness in her eyes, I couldn't help but responding with the same sentiment.

* * *

Mai POV

Waking up from my stupor, I saw the grass green fabric infront of me. My sight blurred with tears and without thinking, I clutched tightly to the shirt. The owner of the said sweater hugged me.

I recognized the person as Masako since I knew her scent. Combination of Jasmine mint tea and her Rose perfume. She shifted suddenly and I found out that she covered my body using my Converse jacket. I appreciated the warmth she gave me and the calming motion as she brushed lightly against my shoulder.

After my tears dried up, I let go of her sweater. She understood my signal and released me from our hug. When I looked up at her, she noticed that I'm feeling soppy. She gave me a sad smile and backed away from my personal space.

* * *

Naru POV

I was about to order takeout when Matsuzaki-san frantically came into the restaurant. I shot her a questioning look but she held her hand up, indicating that I must wait until she regained her breath. When she did, she explained the matter in one single breath.

As she finished, she was, once again, out of breath. I left her to recover inside the restaurant and made my way out of the door. Takigawa-san must have overheard her since he also headed towards the SPR van.

By the time I reached there, I saw Hara-san holding Mai close. I believed she had attempted to keep Mai calm and she succeeded in doing so. I waited until they parted to ask about the reason of her outburst.

I opened my mouth to speak up when they finally released each other only to be interrupted by Takigawa.

"Daijoubu,Mai?"

_Seriously, one of these days I might just lash out to anyone who cut me off._ But when I saw her nodding her head, I felt some weight lifted from my chest. I _almost_ let out a small smile. _Working with the team, I guessed that I'm getting soft._

"I just had a dream of my distant past. Back when my parents were alive. Nothing pertinent to the case."

That statement was enough to silence all of us. It was a sensitive topic after all. Takigawa moved closer and hugged Mai in a brotherly way. They stayed in the posture for a few second before they pulled away from each other.


	11. Tell me you didn't hear it

Author's Note: Enjoy reading

P/s- I was wondering myself when the case would officialy start. Maybe in the next chapter.

* * *

Ayako POV

Absorbed by the scene when Bou-san hugged Mai, I don't bother whether he was strangling her out of breath or not. I began thinking how he was caring and always look out for us. In emergencies, he often come chanting his mantra to protect us.

The more I think of it, the more I felt abashed. I just hoped my cheeks were not flushed but I sensed that I'm heating up, blushing shades of crimson red.

As they let go of each other, I saw Mai's face and instantly feel guilty. I had abandoned her when she needs attention the most and I passed on that responsibly to Masako instead.

Masako - who was younger than me and surprisingly Mai was older than Masako herself- bravely tackled the obstacles and successfully calm her down. I seemed to be the incompetent member among the team. Even Mai was resourceful than me.

As if he had read my thoughts, he looked at me. He held his gaze and showed concern. The eye contact lasted about 20 seconds before I broke it off. When I did though, I saw disappointment on his face. _Now I feel guiltier._

* * *

Takigawa POV

Pulling away from the hug, I noticed that I was being stared at. Searching for the attentive spectator, my eyes wandered to the woman I admired. Her expression made me curious as to what she was thinking, first she had blushed then she looked sorrow and regretful.

It was then that her eyes met mine. That beautiful hazel brown orbs which captivates my heart. I would probably never admit it but I missed bickering with her. When she turned away, my heart breaks a bit.

* * *

John POV

Entering the restaurant, I had the urge to use the toilet. I looked for the men's restroom and relieve myself.

When I was done, I thoroughly washed my hands and headed out. Soon, I realized that both my companions were missing. I looked outside by chance and saw all the team members crowding the SPR van. I was about to exit the family restaurant when my phone rang.

I excused myself to the side of the room and answered the call.

"Father Brown? Are you still inside?"

"Yes, Kazuya. I was about to join you outside when you called. What's the matter?" I replied.

"Mai dreamt about her past and she was upset. Anyhow, would you order takeout for all of us? I don't think Mai was up to eat in the restaurant in her current condition. Others were worried too," He explained.

"No problem Kazuya. Does anyone have allergies of certain food?"

There was a brief pause before he said,"Lin's allergic to garlics, so don't order lasagna for him and Matsuzaki-san was against any fattening food."

I complied with his request and ordered for takeout: Chinese noodles and dumplings for Lin, salad dressing with fruits and seafood for Matsuzaki-san, cheesy hamburger and fries for Takigawa, cornbeef rice for Kazuya, sweetsour fish with white rice for Mai, lunch set for Hara-san and curry rice for myself.

Deciding it was impossible to carry everything myself, I flipped open my cellphone to call Kazuya but the door towards the restaurant open inwards and revealed Lin-san.

"Naru told me to help you carry the lunches and give you these," he stated as he handed me the cash.

I was thankful for Kazuya's one-step-ahead thinking and for the money. I was afraid that I might be unable to cover the bill. I paid for the food and waited at the nearby table.

After fifteen whole minutes of boredom, the food was finally done. I divided the task to carry our lunches equally among both of us. With that, we leave the restaurant.

* * *

Mai POV

I was talking to the girls when I heard my stomach grumbling. _Ugh, I hoped nobody noticed it._ Unfortunately, Naru had sharp hearing and commented about it.

"You're hungry, Mai? I've asked John to order takeout. Just wait until he comes back with Lin then we will eat in the van."

I covered my face with my hands, in futile attempt to hide my embarrassment. I could hear few snickers from the others. _This sucks_.

From a distance, I could see John carrying a paperbag -which I assumed- contains our lunches. Lin followed closely behind him. I found myself smiling in relief. I was starving and my previous dream seemed to have exhaust my energy.

"Oh John! You're my hero."


	12. Surprising Fact? by the teen

Author's Note: I do not own Ghost Hunt. My tenses are always bad, sorry. I've got another headache (despicable pain ). I'm trying different POVs from each character which changes in every chapter. Please forgive me if it does not fit their personality.

Thanks for the reviews! ㈴2

* * *

**Lin POV**

Within my sight, I saw Naru was on the phone. I raised my eyebrow, questioning as to whom he talked to. I was astonished when he spoke up.

"Anyone got allergies?"

Several others shook their head when I decided to tell Naru about my allergy.

"I'm bad with garlics. I got rashes once when I eat them in the past."

I saw him gave me why-do-I-only-know-this-now look. _Well, he never asked so I don't bother. The others probably will joke about it soon._

"Woah, we got vampire in our team? Cool~ As expected of the mighty Lin. Maybe that's why we rarely saw him asleep, he was out hunting!" Osamu-san's voice reached my ears.

I scowled only to realize that it's Osamu-san. He was not here earlier and he was not even contacted about the case. _Heck, I saw everyone gaped at him. _

"Gentlemen, I know I'm handsome and admirable but guys, you don't have to gawk at me," he said with frivolity.

"That's not it Yasu, why are you even here?" I heard Mai asked. It seemed that she had recovered.

"You don't want me here? Mai-chan, it hurts!" He exclaimed.

"That's not it. Sheesh, Yasu! Stop joking," Mai whined.

A familiar glint was seen from the reflection of light on his spec. The aura around him changed significantly.

"Why indeed. It's because, coincidently I got an errand to do around here. I was just taking a break and eat here with my colleague."

I heard Naru calling out to me. I leave Osamu-san to chat with the others and strode my way to Naru. He asked me to help John and handed me a bill of cash.

**General POV**

"I gotta go now. My friend is waiting for me," Yasuhara excused himself.

Mai waved him goodbye and went out of the van. She took in fresh air and enjoyed every single second of it. She walked towards Naru who was looking out to the horizon.

It was then that Mai's stomach complained, begging to be filled. Naru gave a remark about it and she blushed furiously, clear as crystals that she was embarrassed.

The others who were nearby overheard them and laughed uncontrollably. Mai buried her face under her hands and cursed.

John was seen exiting the restaurant along with Lin, carrying a paperbag each. By common sense, Mai figured that the paperbags contains their food and smiled in triumph.

The smell of food exhilarated them, indicated by the blissful expression on each of their faces except the team's men in black- Naru and Lin. John distributed the foods to the respective person and they enjoyed their food, seated in the van with the doors open to ventilate the air.

After they finished, they disposed their foam containers in the allocated dumping space. They went inside the van. Mai was just about to re-enter the SPR van when John stopped her.

"Mai-san, I'll follow inside here. You just get there by Takigawa's van," John offered out of kindness.

"But.."

John let out a small smile and Mai couldn't refuse his considerate feelings. She retraced her steps back to Takigawa's van. John shrugged off a dread pit ( since he was going to ride with the most silent and reserved men ) forming in his stomach and went inside the van.

They continued their last 2 hours trip towards Nagoya and 10 minutes spent to the client's house. The journey was uneventful and filled with some snippets of conversation from Takigawa's van.


	13. Back to normal,huh?

Author's Note: Finally, a start on the case.

* * *

**Mai POV**

A two floored mansion came into sight as the van passed the humongous classy styled gateway. Some part of manor's wall was covered with ivy plants which lingered by the side, giving the mysterious look.

In fact, the mansion was surrounded by huge mass of thick rainforest that will certainly caught the eye of a nature-gazer. Closer look at the house, you could almost taste the raw feeling emanated from the manor. At least that was my initial impression on the outside of the mansion.

Soon, the van halted in the centre of the properly cared garden. It was so vast and I guessed it could fit almost five another medium sized car. I saw Naru leave the SPR van and headed towards the front door.

"Well, we'd better hurry before Naru-bou get real rude to the client,"Bou-san uttered.

I agreed with him and went out of the van, trailed by Ayako and Masako. I stretched a bit to rid myself off the exhaustion before joining Naru at the front door.

He rang the doorbell and we waited patiently. We assembled in front of the door to meet up with the client. The door swung open and revealed a young woman dressed like a maid.

"Good evening,you must be the team Katsuri-sama talked about. Come on in. He's waiting for all of you in his office," the maid greeted us as she welcomed us in.

We followed her from behind to the office. Several portraits hung graciously along the hallway we passed. I recognized one of them as the masterpiece of Leonardo da Vinchi, the Mona Lisa. I was impressed by the ample collection of art pieces.

The maid introduced herself as Watade Haruko and exposed that she had been working at the mansion for 10 years already. I took a wild guess that her family had served the Katsuri family for generations and she confirmed this fact as if in cue. _I was on the right track!_

After 3 minutes of explaining her history with the Katsuri family, we had arrived in front of a dark red mahogany door which led to the said office.

She knocked on the door and was granted a consent to enter. She opened the door for us and invited us in. Sitting behind the desk was Katsuri Hasshi-san, the same person who went to Shibuya Psychic Research and asked for help. All of us introduced ourselves and waited for him to speak.

"I'm glad you have come. Since it rained heavily earlier, I was afraid that you can't come today," Katsuri-san began, expressing his concern.

"Indeed it did rain. That's why we took a longer route and arrived tad bit late. Katsuri -san, we would like to set up our base before the night comes," Naru replied and get straight to business.

"Of course, Shibuya-san. Takemori, the butler, will help you carry some of the equipment you needed. Meanwhile, Watade will show the bedrooms where you will all settle in. Since there were many rooms available, each of you will have your own room," Katsuri-san explained.

From then, Watade-san guided us to our respective rooms. After all was done, Naru commanded that we carry all the equipment into the base. We were about to ask when to set up the cameras when one of the maids knock on the door.

"Dinner is ready. Katsuri-sama wishes all of you to join him in the dining room along with his family," she relayed Katsuri-san's message.

"Well Kazuya?" I heard John asked.

"Right after dinner, we're setting up the cameras. Now, head to the dining room," Naru replied after a few seconds.

Bou-san was cheering for the fact that we get to eat before doing all the heavy work. He was so loud that I'm taken aback Ayako didn't hit him with that purse of hers. Considering the situation, it would be awkward._ I wonder how long can Ayako manage to abstain herself from 'abusing' Bou-san_.

**Ayako POV**

When the maid told us about dinner, I was quite certain that a certain monk will create an uproar if Naru had refused the meal.

"Right after dinner, we're setting up the cameras. Now, head to the dining room."

I sighed in relieve. With this, Takigawa might just shut his mouth so as not to provoke Naru who can change back his mind but I was wrong. He began cheering and do some silly dance move. I twitched in anger at him. _Hold it in Ayako. You don't want any more awkward atmosphere around him._

I tried my best to ignore his rumblings and dragged Mai out of the room who in turn had hold onto Masako. The result? Bad mess. The three of us clumsily fall to the ground with a loud thud.

The boys looked out from the base to see us on the ground, muttering strings of curses in pain. Although it was me who had caused the incident, it was Mai's fault for holding onto Masako. Okay, so I'm in denial!

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Takigawa snickering at us. _You know what? I took out my purse and hit him hard, on the head. Oops_.

3...2...1

"What had come over you, Old Hag?!"

"What was that! Who did you call a hag? You nasty geezer," I automatically respond.

General POV

Mai and Masako said harmoniously and in synch,"They're finally back to normal."

They looked at each other, proud to know that they have the same thought in mind, before they burst out laughing.


	14. Impression on the redhead

Author's Note: I own nothing of Ghost Hunt

* * *

General POV

The walk towards the dining room was silent as the bickering duo stopped fighting after a deadly glare from Naru. It took about 2 minutes trip from the base to the hall where an oak rectangular long table was observed with various type of meal on top of it.

Around the table, there were ten seats- three of them were occupied by the Katsuri's with Hasshi-san at the head of the table.

"Shibuya-san and the team, have a seat as you pleases," Hasshi-san invited, warmly.

"Sorry for the trouble, Katsuri-san," Mai said, politely.

"No problem, and please call me by my name. It would be confusing since there are three Katsuri here," he replied jokingly.

Hasshi-san introduced his wife, who sat on his right, as Toyuki and his daughter, on his left side, as Saya. Mai was sitting next to Saya with Masako on her right. Opposite of Mai was Ayako who sat next Toyuki-san.

John was seated across Masako. Takigawa was on the right side of Naru who took a seat at the other head of the table- directly opposite of Hasshi-san- with Lin on his left.

In the duration of the dinner, most of them were engaged in conversations, retelling of the past cases to the Katsuri family and self-introductions. They get to know each other and the clients offered to help with the investigation as best as they could. Naru was very grateful for their co-operation and expressed his gratitude indirectly.

"With your help, the investigation will certainly proceed without much difficulties."

"We would be glad to be of some help, Shibuya-san. Call for assistance anytime," Toyuki-san replied.

* * *

Mai POV

After the dinner, we excused ourselves to start setting up the cameras. Lin-san had asked for the list of major hotspots around the manor from Hasshi-san. Since the house was excessively large, the equipment would be unable to cover all the grounds. So, Naru decided that we cover only the area with paranormal activities.

By luck, I was assigned to go setting up with Bou-san. This way, I got the chance to have a talk with him. I have some inquiry to satisfy and I would certainly want the details. I smirked subconsciously.

"Jou-chan, what's with that cunning smile?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. I heard from Aya-chan that someone asked her out for a date after the case," I replied, nonchalantly.

I saw him visibly tensed. _Hehe, time to pry_!

"Well, Bou-san. Who do you think it is? I'm certain you would know about it considering your relation with Ayako,"I teased.

"Mai! I knew that she would tell you. So stop teasing me and get to the point," he replied as his face was flushed red.

I laughed at his reaction which earned me a weak glare. _Hah! You can't rival Naru's glare, Bou-san._

"Okay okay! Chill Bou-san. What I would like to know is when you started falling for her and when you confess to her and why did you suddenly express your feelings. I would spare you the details about how you confessed. That would be too embarrassing."

"Woah, the list is so long! Well since we are going to be away from the base to set up the cameras, I might as well explain," he sighed.

* * *

Takigawa POV

*flashback*

I watched her from faraway behind. Her scarlet hair swayed by the playful wind. She had let her hair loose, showing off that silky hair of hers which flowed down her mid-back graciously. I was hypnotized, fazed by her beauty.

I was brought back to reality when she called out to me, rather rudely.

"Oi, old monk! Why are you stalking me?" she said, with underlying annoyance.

We were not always in good terms so we always argue about trivial matters. I don't mind though. The verbal fights between us seemed mutual and maintained my happy-go-lucky giddy attitude. It was rare for me to openly expose my serious-self.

"What do you mean stalking you? I was just looking at the sunset! Anyway, Naru called you to the base saying something about exorcism," I replied, denying the fact that I was admiring her.

I turned my back towards her and walked back into the house.

*end of flashback*

"Bou-san, that's so sweet," I heard Jou-chan squealed.

"About the sudden confession, yesterday when you called me about the case, I was having a jam session with my band mates. They began talking about relationship and I heard that our drummer was heartbroken. So I asked him what's the matter. He responded that he missed the chance to tell his crush about his feelings since his crush was already someone's girlfriend and was about to get engaged. So I began thinking about it," I explained.

Regaining my breath, I continued,"I dismissed the practice, saying that I've got to think about something. I spent at least 2 hours before I manned up and call Ayako to meet up. I could sense her reluctance so I said that it was important. She agreed and one thing led to another. She said she needed time so I told her..."

Mai cut me off and impersonated me," Give your answer after the case."

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know?"

"She re-quoted and imitated you. She told me that you even tried to play it cool when you said that," she replied as she fixed the position of the camera.

Again, I blushed at her statement and helped her setting up the cameras. Luckily I already finished explaining about it as we bumped into Masako and Ayako, who were assigned to have a walk through around the house.


	15. The marred man

Author's note: Just returned home after an extra class. Sorry, this chapter is quite boring and I had troubles writing (or rather typing) it up.

* * *

With Masako and Ayako

Ayako POV

We were asked to sense around the manor. As always I was paired with the only medium in our team, Hara Masako. Though we had a friction in the past, after the Urado case I began to become understanding about the pain of being gifted the ability and constantly seeing, hearing, feeling the spirits were not pleasant.

Sometimes, having a power put the wielder in danger. They put their life on the line and fight for it. They held too big of a pride and rarely seek for help. That characteristic of them was what stuck-up really means. But then, Masako opened up towards the team, especially to us- the girls.

"Ne, Ayako? What's up with you and Takigawa earlier?" Masako pointed out rather vaguely.

"What? We fight as usual, nothing worth mentioning," I replied, fully aware that my answer did nothing to keep her from asking specifically.

"Okay, rephrasing that. What has gotten to you way before that? In the journey, never once you bicker with Takigawa," Masako asked yet again.

My face must have flushed red in embarrassment._ So she realized that I purposely avoided any verbal fight with him_.

I began retelling her about the confession Takigawa expressed to me. I was thinking of making my explanation as simple as possible but she caught up with my mindset and I couldn't help but succumbed to her forceful request.

It was clear that she enjoyed watching me as my face turned beet red which perhaps darkened as I made an account on what happened when he confessed. I never felt this abashed before and I absolutely didn't look forward to feel it again.

"Well, we'd better continue the walk through. This manor is pretty huge and spacious after all," she said, as if nothing of significant had happened.

This professional attitude was what I liked about her. She didn't tease me afterwards like Mai would definitely do but a smirk graced Masako's face as she turned her back towards me. Instantly I knew she was just keeping her remarks in her mind.

It was no longer than 10 minutes when we bumped to the Takigawa-Mai pair who was nearly done installing the cameras to their respective places. I could see that Takigawa's face was rosy red and I found myself relieved that I was not paired with Mai.

"Since we're going the same way, why don't we walk together? If anything happens, it would be easier to protect ourselves,"Mai stated her thought.

"Well, I've got no problem with it. What about the two of you?" Masako agreed.

Somehow I felt that the two of them planned this earlier, from the four of us bumping together to the fact that their smile resembled each other, a creepy one like the grin of Cheshire cat.

"Okay then. Our safety will be ensured that way," I replied, slicing through the awkward silence while smiling coyly.

"Then, let's get going," Takigawa instructed as he lifted up the other cameras from the ground.

Mai carried some cables, probably for the camera, and Masako was handed a box of batteries. I was contemplating what to do when I was given a the dark blue clipboard.

"Ayako, you shall tick the places where we had set up the cameras," I was shocked to say the least when I saw it was Takigawa who had placed the clipboard to my hand and to the proper use of my name.

I nodded my head, dumbfounded. I lowered my sight to the ground, afraid that they would see the upcoming blush creeping to my cheeks. Despite that, I could hear that the two sly teen muffled their snickering, however, in vain. Deciding to fasten our working pace, I walked behind Takigawa towards the next spot, followed by the mentioned teen.

We were progressing very well, but not for long. There was a change in the atmosphere. Not the obvious drop in temperature but rather the air thickened. My muscles tensed with adrenaline pumping in my blood, indicated by my rushed heartbeat and somersault in my stomach.

My eyes scrutinized around the room, taking in all the detailed structure into account. I'm not a detective but I have this sixth sense that told me that Mai was in deep trouble. I strode my way towards her, forming some sort of human shield by standing in front of her.

To my horror, a silhouette materialized right then and there. It was a he. His face marred with scars which I assumed inflicted with some sort of claw, a small one. His eyes were burning in rage, so to speak, and distant as if he was not in the same room but rather stuck in the past. He gave me a cynical, crazed expression before launching to attack me.

I could only brace myself for the impact and let out an ear-splitting scream.


	16. The little girl

Author's Note: So I rewatched some of Ghost Hunt episodes and figured that John called Naru 'Shibuya-San' and not 'Kazuya'. But I don't bother changing the previous chapters so from now on John shall call him Shibuya and his accent, well let's see if I can attempt to show it in my use of words. Enjoy reading

* * *

With John

John POV

Shibuya-san assigned me to help him and Lin-san to interview the manor's staffs, whom were affected and had experienced any paranormal activities. I learned that the maid earlier named Watade-san had seen apparition of a young girl.

"Excuse me, but do you perhaps know where Watade-san is?" I asked to one of the maids.

"Which Watade may I ask? There are two with that last name," she replied.

I racked my brain to recall her given name. _Haruko. Yes, that's it!_

"It's Haruko-san," I responded after an impregnate silence.

"Oh! Yes, she was just in the library. She seemed to like reading, that girl. Now, excuse me. I need to go in an errand," the maid, who had introduced herself as Kishi Maya, said as she politely showed me the library.

I gave her my gratitude and proceeded to the room, searching for Watade-san. I found her tiptoeing, trying to withdraw a hardback book on the shelf, too high for her height. I decided to help her by reaching out to the book and handed her the item.

She looked very pleased as she took it from my hand. My lips curved to a small smile as she thanked me profusely. I told her I would give a hand to anyone in need of help and that the action didn't trouble me at the very least.

"Shibuya-san wanted you to be in the base and give statement about the apparition you saw," I pointed out as to not waste any time.

Shibuya-san was not one to leave waiting and certainly without the tea, I would not guarantee anyone can handle the terrible bashing from the narcissist. I could only sigh as I thought about the consequences of provoking the already 'grumpy Naru' as Mai and the others dubbed it.

Upon our arrival to the base, Shibuya-san went straight to business and asked about the spirit.

"I was walking in the hallway during the night alone. Suddenly, I felt the room getting cold than usual and I could see my breath. Then, I saw an almost transparent figure of a little girl which I assumed no older than ten by the window She turned around to face me and looked directly into my eyes. I saw her mouth opened and she spoke to me," Watade-san explained.

"Do you happen to hear what she said?" Shibuya-san inquired.

I saw her quivered before replying,"Help me. She said it with so much anguish and sounded so much in distress. I was stunned and by the time I come to, I realized that I was down on my knees, crying. I wondered what caused the girl to feel such suffering."

After that, Shibuya-san dismissed her and continued to jot down notes into his black notebook. I thanked Watade-san for her time and showed her to the door.

Naru POV

I was intrigued with the little girl Watade-san had seen. It seemed like there's more to the case than meets the eye. The other team members aside from myself, Lin and Brown-san were still around the house, working for their paychecks.

When I realized that they took too long, I asked Lin to search for them in the monitor, looking through the cameras they set up. He saw the Takigawa-Mai pair three doors down the hallway and the said monk looked flustered. Then, moving on to the Matsuzaki-Hara duo, the redhead also had rosy cheeks. _Now that caught my attention._

I sat back on my seat, assured that they were working along despite the fact that they fooled around earlier. It was the best of choice to let them do as they pleases so long I'm not interrupted. I took pleasure in the rare silence around the room if the constant tapping of Lin's keyboard was neglected.

However, the peace did not last long enough to rid my headache as the familiar scream echoed throughout the manor. _Matsuzaki-san!_

I found myself rushing out of the base to search for the origin of the high-pitch sound. I could hear footsteps behind me in amidst of the commotion. Lin and Brown-san must have followed me in response to the scream.

"Ayako!" Takigawa's voice rang.

When I found them, I heard myself cursing bloody hell. Whether literally or metaphorically, I was not very sure at this moment. The sight was indeed horrendous and almost to the point of gore.

* * *

P/s: I thought that I already posted this chapter yesterday. It turned out that I overlook it. Sorry


	17. Majority out of commission

Author's Note: Finally,tomorrow is the official start of the holiday. I don't understand ( maybe I do ) why the school is eager to give us extra class when it's holiday. Well, the exam is coming up! Need to study~

Last but not least, I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Day 2; Friday 9:32p.m.

Lin POV

When we heard the scream, we bolted out of the room to provide assistance to the other members. For Matsuzaki-san to cry out loud, I was worried for their safety. The spirit reacted too quick this time and that usually meant danger.

I almost collide with Naru's back as he suddenly stopped. I leaned sidewards to see what forced him to halt and shamefully regreted my action. I couldn't bear to watch as the scene unfold.

Matsuzaki-san was unconscious on the floor, blood seeping out from her shin and she looked badly bruised. Takigawa-san was no better than her. He was battered all over his body. His face crumpled in pain as he held his right arm and I assumed that he hurt it sometime during their encounter with the ghost.

Nearby, I saw Hara-san lying against the wall, unconscious as well. Her clothes were all tattered and torn at some places. A huge gash was visible on the left side of her stomach with blood staining that part of her sweater. Taniyama-san was by her side. The bandage around her neck had unwound to reveal the bruise she had obtained as per result of her post cognitive dream though it seemed to get even worse. I suspected that she was once again strangled but now in real life.

I was brought back to reality when I heard John muttered,"Oh Lord" to himself. I moved towards the fallen members to assist them as echoes of footsteps break the silence.

"What had happened?" A maid asked, as she observed the room with confusion.

I realized that she must have seen the wounded team members as she gasped in horror. I saw few other staffs right behind her. I was resolved to spare them of scarred memory from looking into the room.

"Call the ambulance please, four of them if you would," I said, blocking them off the view.

Each one of them still uncertain but one. It was the butler, Takemori-san. He immediately rushed away from the room after nodding firmly.

"Refrain yourself from entering this room. You may have hysterics upon seeing the scene," Naru prohibited the staffs.

Nobody dared to defy him and they probably wished that they would never see the room their whole life if the aftermath was that dangerous. One by one, they moved away and emptied the doorway.

I saw Naru pinched the bridge of his nose and figured that the active spirit had caused him a headache. This case was far too hazardous now that the ghost reacted faster than usual. I could only pray that all of us come back alive from this.

The blaring siren sliced through the silent night as the ambulances entered the manor's address. The medics were ushered to the second floor and towards a room not too far from the stairwell, the room where the incident had happened.

They brought four stretchers and proceeded to transfer them from the ground onto the stretcher with extreme care so as not to further injure them. Naru, me and John stood on the sideline, letting the medics do their job.

Now that they were on the ambulances, we decided that John should follow in one of the ambulances to the hospital so he can report their condition and watched over them. He agreed and promised to let us know when either of the four wake up.

John left the manor and resided himself in one of the ambulances. The two of us, Naru and me, headed to the base and continue with our research on the manor's history. When we arrived there, I saw Toyuki-san and Saya-san sitting down on the couch. Both wore a grim expression.

General POV

Day 2; Friday 10:27

Katsuri Toyuki was a mother of Saya and the wife of Katsuri Hasshi. She had a pair of sapphire blue eyes with plum pink hair. Her skin was fair without tan and was quite tall. Her friends would characterize her as a kind hearted young woman with a loving manner. She was well-liked and respected by others.

Katsuri Saya was an indentical younger version of her mother. Though, her height was similar to Mai's. She inherited her mother's nature and admired Toyuki very much. She was seventeen but her built was that of a younger teen. Anyone who glanced at her would thought that she was at least fourteen years old.

It was least expected that a frown would form on their faces when they looked cheerful and always brimming with energy. That's why the two clad in black were taken aback as they showed distress on their faces.

"Toyuki-san and Saya-san. What brought you in here?" Lin asked to the occupants of the sofa.

"To be honest, I'm not sure as well. We have been hearing wails of pain reverberated throughout the house. I can't bear it and so did my daughter," Toyuki-san replied and she sounded very weary.

"That's right. I can even hear it replaying in my mind. So much suffering and anguish," Saya-san agreed as she shuddered.

Toyuki held her closer, trying to relieve her daughter from anymore danger. Her maternal instincts were responding with her daughter's anxiety. As a mother, she felt that it was her responsibility to protect Saya as much as a tigress protecting her cubs.

Saya cuddled against Toyuki, feeling affectionate towards her beloved mother. They seemed to be comforting each other and even without exchanging words, they understood each other. Saya maybe a teenager but she was still a child in the heart, craving for love and attention.

The mention of wailing caught Naru's attention. He certainly did not hear any of those sorts.

"Lin!"

Lin realized what his young boss meant as he clicked some button and watched as the scenes in the monitor rewind. He wore the headphone and played back the recordings.

"Naru hear this out," Lin replied as he handed Naru the headphone.

Once again, Lin rewind the recordings and played it back. Naru heard the mentioned wailings and slightly cringed at the sound of it. He can never comprehend how much suffering the owner of the voice had gone through. When he had enough, he pulled away the headphone and put the item onto the table.

Naru looked towards the two Katsuri's before flopping himself down onto the seat by Lin's side. He sighed before he messed with his hair, showing his frustration. Lin just watched his demeanor and continued typing some notes on his laptop. The tapping of the keyboard acted as lullaby and before long, Naru fell asleep with his head rested on his arms. Lin covered him with a blanket which was conveniently placed nearby.

With the wounds inflicted on the team members, Lin began to wonder what John had in mind to explain the incident to the doctors.


	18. Say what!

Author's Note: Sorry, I was rather unmotivated and have insecurities about the story as of late. I'm frustrated that I can't portray the characters well enough.

* * *

Day 2; 9:25p.m. ^before the men in black and John arrive^

Mai POV

All of us tensed at the sudden change of the air. Everyone was alert, each of us at the edge. It was unusual for spirits to cause paranormal activities when strangers came to the location. Now that they react, it was very dangerous.

Without warning, Ayako moved across the room and took position in front of me. I was about to ask her what was the matter but something began to manifest from the thick air. I observed the being with keen eyes and saw that the man was from my dream.

The man lunged towards me or rather Ayako since she blocked me from the disfigured man. Ayako let out a high-pitched shrill as the man made a move to attack her but Bou-san pushed her out of the way. As a result, he was head butt by the man which successfully knock Bou-san down on the ground.

I am convinced I heard a crack when his right elbow strike against the hard flooring. I cringed slightly before realizing that I was left vulnerable to the man. I was flabbergasted as I could not find the assailant anywhere near me. I looked around, trying to find him. I doubted that he would just disappear knowing that he had preys to play with.

When I finally find him, I was very unpleased. He was right behind Sa-chan. Carefully, I walked over to her, silently hoping that she would stay calm with everything that happened. Ayako was still on the ground and I have no idea why. Maybe she was still in shock or something. I have no time to check it out as I got my hands full to handle this man.

Like Bou-san did with Ayako, I tackled Sa-chan to the ground and stayed hovered over her. By no means I'm letting this sick of a psychopath hurt _my sister._ The said sister seemed to know my intention and tried to push me off her but I stood my ground. I turned to face the marred man, only to have him not an inch away from my face.

I tried my best not to flinch at the sudden proximity but my eyes must have betrayed me and showed signs of weakness and fear as he gave me a twisted crooked grin. I felt myself raised from the ground with my legs flailing in the air. I brought my hands towards my flimsy lithe neck. So, he targeted my already harmed throat.

I clawed against what I assumed his fingers which were wrapped tightly around the fragile site. I cannot possibly force open his grasp since he was not solid, being a spirit and all. Distinctively, I could hear Sa-chan trying to establish a truce with the entity by channeling her psychic power as a medium.

She succeeded and by doing so, I could feel that the vice grip on my neck loosened. I sighed in relieve but not for long. I was released and flung like a rag doll across the room mercilessly. My body began to ache and sore all over. I have a fit of coughing and my breath were rasped. My lungs hunger for more oxygen. I kneeled on the ground, trying to recover my breath.

Within my eyesight-which was not that clear since my specs were long gone sometime during the assault- I saw Sa-chan in deep shit. Somehow, the man managed to find a wooden sharp pole and surprisingly have the ability to hold the item without his hand passing through the material. He raised the pole and struck down towards Sa-chan. She tried to evade it but the sharp pole came into contact with her abdomen.

"Bastard! What have you done to them?!" I heard Ayako exclaimed.

Oh boy did she sound pissed! I saw her getting up from the ground not too far from me. She was unsteady on her feet but remain standing nonetheless. She began chanting the Nine Cuts in attempt to exorcise or at least hurt that damned man. _How dare he inflicted pain to my family!_

I tried to join in her chants but found myself unable to. It seemed that my throat had gotten worse and he must have constricted my larynx too. It was a delicate organ after all. Instead, I just crawled to where Sa-chan was dumped. She looked very much in pain. I can't help but feel guilty since I was the indirect cause of her injury. If she just ignored me, she wouldn't be suffering now.

A yowl of pain brought me back to reality. I caught a glimpse of blood spurting out of an injury from Aya-chan's shin. She probably was assailed by the sharp pole which acted as the man's weapon. The man was no longer inside the room as the atmosphere changed to the normal level. Aya-chan must have succeeded in driving out the spirit.

The pain become unbearable when I tried to call out for help. It appeared that I have no choice but to wait until they realized what had happened. I began seeing black spots and soon enough I slipped out of my consciousness.

Day 2 (still) 10:15 p.m.

John POV

When Shibuya-san and Lin-san decided to let me go with the ambulance, I responded and agreed in a beat. I was worried and concerned about their safety. I rode on the ambulance which carried Mai-san. Along the way, I did what I'm best at. To pray for their survival and protection from any further harm.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Mai-san and the others were wheeled each to the ICU and I was left to wait in the waiting room. I was everything but calm now. My mind was completely blank and I thought only about their well-being.

A doctor with the nurse approached me as they exited the ICU. I could only wonder why they came to see me.

"Are you acquaintance with the four people brought in just now?" The doctor started.

"Ah, yes. I'm John Brown. What's the matter?"I asked, curious.

"Let us talk inside my office. There are other far more experienced doctors attending them. Now, if you please," the doctor explained as he probably saw my worried look.

I followed them into an office two doors away from the ICU. The office was quite cozy with two couches laid infront of the oak desk. The doctor invited me to take a seat on one of the sofa and poured some tea into a mug which he handed to me.

I accepted the tea with a word of gratitude and flopped down on the sofa. I'm stressed out enough with everything that happened today. He joined me and sat down opposite of me, sipping his own tea.

"Etto, sensei? What do you want to talk about?" I asked, eager to break the silence.

"My name is Nashita Kame. I wanted to ask concerning about the four of them," Nashita-san stated.

I must have appeared to be confused since he further explain his question straightforward without beating around the bush.

"What caused their injuries? To put it bluntly, did the four of them tried to kill each other?"


	19. What's with the ending?

Sorry for not updating sooner and for the short chapter. I'll have the next one longer. Enjoy reading.

Day 2; 10:23p.m.

**General POV**

The question was quite a bombshell to the unsuspecting John Brown. He gaped at Nashita-san, as if to challange him to repeat the incredulous phrase.

"To put it bluntly, did the four of them tried to kill each other?"

That sentence echoed inside his head as he tried to shrug it off. What in the world had him thinking like that?

"Eeh?!" John voiced.

"Dakara, it was the most logical reasoning about their wounds. The brunette was strangled, the redhead was probably running from the scene but caught by the assailant who then slashed her shin, the black haired girl must have been stabbed and the least injured man would probably be the offender. My suspicion is that they were fighting in a square love," the doctor said smugly, as if he had solved a cold case.

"How ludicrous, Sensei!" John snapped as he scowled.

"Then, would you mind explaining?" Nashita-san retorted as he met John's eye.

There was clearly vacillation in John's eye as the doctor scrutinized him. John was not sure how to answer Nashita-san since the injuries were paranormal. There was no way John would explain the matter and got hospitalized himself, in the mental ward. The doctor harrumphed at him, obviously taking into consideration about his own theory was the truth.

Out of the blue, a ringtone chimed, victoriously ending the brief silence that loomed over the room. John found himself searching for his phone inside his jacket's pocket.

"Ah, excuse me," John mumbled as he slipped outside to answer the call.

**John POV**

I was relieved to escape the unwavering stare from Sensei when my phone rang. I excused myself to answer the call. Hopefully it's Lin-san or even better Shibuya-san.

"Hello?"

"Hello Brown-san. I was wondering about the four of them," Lin-san's voice came.

"Oh, they're still in the ICU, checked by the doctors. Lin-san, we've got trouble. I don't know what kind of approach to take. Whether to tell the truth about their injuries being paranormal or some make-up story," I replied, troubled over the doctor's assumption.

"Yea, that's what I'm calling about. Let me speak to the doctor," he proposed.

"Okay, let me just get back inside his office."

When I re-entered the office, I saw his hand hovered over the phone. From the distance, he probably didn't realize that I was back into the office since he muttered under his breath a sentence that left me gaping yet again.

"Should I call the authority regarding this?"

"Nashita-san!" I exclaimed.

He looked as if caught red handed doing a crime. I strode my way to his desk, slightly intimidating him. He appeared to be cowering slightly. That made me feel almost guilty. _I can't believe my ears! He was seriously considering to report the so-called crime he himself made up._

"I told you that's impossible Nashita-san. We worked together and have a nice relationship. Well, here, the vice-president of our company will give the explanation," I bursts as I handed over my phone.

Nashita-san took the phone carefully from my grasp. I must have been too harsh to him. I'll remember to apologize for my impolite and rude attitude. With everything that happened today, all the stress must have got the better of me.

I bowed my head as courtesy to sensei who was on the phone. Then, he gestured me to have a seat while he talked to Lin-san. I sat on the sofa from earlier on, sipping the cold tea. I need to cool my head before I get mad and sinned further.

After a few minutes, I heard Sensei bade farewell to Lin-san.

"I must apologize for my accusation Brown-san. I was clearly at fault. I humbly ask for forgiveness,"Nashita-san repented.

"Me too, Sensei. I was wrong for venting my frustration to you and with my colleagues in the ICU, I feel agitated. Gomenasai," I replied as I bowed my head, reflecting on my mistakes.

"Raise your head Brown-san. I'm not worthy of such honor. It was best that we concentrate on praying for their health," Nashita-san conferred as he passed back my smart phone.

I hold up my head and gave him a small smile. He responded with his own smile and offered a new batch of tea. _He seemed to be more friendly now like he was another different person._ I ignored that thought and sipped the warm tea. I felt more calm and collected by now.

"I'm glad to meet you. Now if you would excuse me, I'll be returning to the waiting room," I pardoned myself.

"Of course, it was my pleasure to have meet you Brown-san," he gave a response as we shook hands.

Now that I pondered about it, how exactly did Lin-san managed to convince Nashita-sensei that the four of them didn't attempt on each other's lives. I'll bring up that discussion next time I call him.

**General POV**

It thirsts for blood. The feeling of chugging down a pint of the red liquid elated the being. However, it's plan didn't work and it was having a withdrawal. It craved the scream of pleas which begged for mercy. It enjoyed teasing and crushing hopes of its victim.

Next time, it would not just stand back. It took an offensive mode and nobody will be spared to have interrupted its hunting. It discarded any humanity it had left and completely be another creature. A creature of despair that lived in the abyss of darkness.

It had chosen a target. A target with great power and the element it a abhorred the most. The unending love that filled the prey's heart and sunshine of hope the target provide for the others. There was no other that rouse its excitement than this new prey.

Soon, it will strike but now it stayed dormant to conserve it's energy for the greater deal.


	20. Who is the woman?

Author's Note: I'm going to be in hiatus until the end of this year. I'll probably update occasionally in random times. Sorry for any inconveniences. I'm going to sit for my exams (again) soon, therefore my parents will not tolerate me going to the Internet. So sorry.

**Lin POV**

Day 2; 10:25 p.m.

The guilty of leaving Brown-san to handle the doctor was gnawing at me. I took out my phone and speed dial his number.

"Hello?" His voice came.

"Hello Brown-san. I was wondering about the four of them,"I replied.

He told me that they were still in the ICU and informed me about the problem. As I thought, Brown-san was contemplating what to explain to the doctor about the injuries sustained by the four of them. I asked him to put the doctor on the phone. He obliged in relief.

I heard a creaking sound of the door opening and sudden outburst of what I assumed shock and slight anger. The voices were mumbled through the phone. Though, I can recognize a male voice. That's probably the doctor's.

"Moshi Moshi? Sensei? I am Lin Koujo, the secretary in charge of the four people sent for treatment. I was informed that you were curious how they get injured and you got some assumption about it," I started.

A response came," My name is Nashita Kame. Yes, I did question how they got those injuries. Do tell."

I was very much expecting this question so I had typed every possible explanation for their injuries and decided on one that was believable.

"Firstly, the brunette was named Taniyama Mai, my assistant. She had just lost both her parents in an accident and her mental state was not quite stable. Once, I found her muttering death wishes to herself. Most of the time I succeeded stopping her but when she saw Takigawa, the man you attended, falling down the stairs, she got a shock and strangled herself. It was late when I arrive at the scene. She was already unconscious," I recite from my laptop screen.

"Oh my! I'm sorry to hear that," Nashita-san said as I finished.

"Next, the redhead was named Matsuzaki Ayako. Our company dealt with construction sites. She was the manager responsible for ensuring the safety of each foundation. However, an accident happened. One of the newly attached plank broke off and fell onto her. She was just scraped at the shin by the jutting nail because she was pushed off by Masako Hara, who was conveniently nearby. Unfortunately for her though, she was the one suffered badly as the plank hit another metal rod which plunged right into the left side of her stomach," I said.

"Forgive me for speculating something dubious as them trying killing each other off! As an apology, may I offer Taniyama-san to a couple of session with a psychiatrist for her suicidal demeanor?" Nashita-san proffer.

"Sensei, regarding that matter, I had already make an appointment with our personal psychiatrist."

"Okay then, I'm sorry to have bothered you this late Lin-san."

"It's nothing."

After we bade our farewell, I hung up the phone. To be honest, I'm thirsty after that long recitation. This was why I didn't like to talk much, my throat hurts. I rose from my seat and prepared some tea in the makeshift kitchenette. We just brought the kettle with the ingredients prepared to make tea and plugged in the boiler.

The tea was still hot and I didn't feel comfortable drinking it right away so I leave it to cool for a bit. While waiting, I picked up Naru's sleeping form and lay him down on the sofa. I covered him with the same blanket earlier and left him to sleep.

Since the base was air-conditioned, the tea turned lukewarm in a matter of time. I drank it only to wince slightly. _Too much sugar. I preferred Taniyama-san's tea, everything were balanced_.

* * *

Day 3; 07:20 a.m.

**Naru POV**

I opened my eyes to see that the room was bright. The unique carving of the ceiling kept my eyes open. I traced every groove and design with my eyes. I raised my arm to cover my eyes and protect them from the bright light. I had noticed the familiar touch of the blanket covering myself. _Wait, it's bright?_

I sat up from my lying position just to feel my neck became sore. I must have slept wrongly.

"Naru, you are awake already. Morning," A greeting came to me. I recognized that voice as Lin's.

"Yea, when did I fall asleep Lin?" I asked as I massaged the sore spot.

"When you messed up your hair in frustration last night, after Toyuki-san and her daughter informed you of the wailing. I lay you down on the sofa since I couldn't carry you all the way down into your room. Besides, I can easily protect you this way," He replied as he rebooted his laptop.

I scowled to his direcction. I didn't care of he can't see it or whatever. I just didn't like the way he treated me like a kid! I mean, it's not that hard to just leave his Shiki to protect me when I'm in the bedroom. I even get sore neck and a headache as the result of his action.

Just for revenge, I crumpled the blanket and targeted at him. I'm satisfied when the blanket hit him fair and square on the back of his head. Instead of cussing, he gave out snickers and I knew that I just proved to him that he was right about regarding me as a child.

Knowing that I lost this battle, I left the base with defiance. I smirked as I thought of thousands plan to off him.

* * *

Day 3; 08:30a.m.

**General POV**

Room 1507 resided the four patients recently received by the hospital. Their wounds were complicated that their assisting doctor assumed they tried to kill each other. One by strangulation, one by a major bleeding, one by incapability to escape and one by just bruises. He thought the one who was least injured was most likely the initial assailant which led others to act up.

However, the usually silent man, known to be their second in commander, cleared the doctor of his suspicion by explaining the injuries in the most possible scenario the silent man created just to conceal the fact that the damages were paranormal.

Cutting to the chase, one of the resident named Taniyama Mai was stirring in her sleep. Her slumber was eventful and filled with various scenes from both her past and something unrelated. Her eyelids open to reveal a pair of confused hazel brown orbs.

She tried to speak but to no avail. Her throat pained her and obstructed her from voicing out her confusion. Instead of aggravating her agony by forcing herself to talk, she decided to take in her ambience. Everything was pure white, the colour of an angel. Her qualms were gratified when she saw her suffering teammates each lying on the white bed with the IV drip by the bedside.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. The door slid open to reveal a young woman, perhaps in late twenties, with strawberry blonde hair. She seemed to be familiar with Mai as she casually greeted the young teenage. Mai, however, had her eye gone wide as saucers and her jaw dropped down. It was shocking indeed.


	21. The woman was forest?

Author's note: So no one reviewed about my notice? Please! I need to know whether my English at this state is bad or worse or good! I just want to know your opinion, okay?

**General POV- with John **

Day 3; 08:35 a.m.

John Brown was an Australian priest, aged 19. He was considered a prodigy to have the credential and permit to preach and do exorcisms at a young age. He had cerulean blue pair of eyes and blonde hair which suited him fairly well.

Now, the said priest was walking to the 2nd ward and searched for a certain room. _If I remember exactly, it was room 1507_, he thought. Indeed, it was. On the side of the door, the name labeled were 谷山 [Taniyama], 滝川 [Takigawa], 松崎 [Matsuzaki] and 原 [Hara]

He heard voices that belonged to one person. The conversation appeared to be one-sided. He doubted that the four patients were able to talk animatedly after the incident though he can sense some worry in the person's voice. _Maybe a visitor, but who?_ He pondered.

Deciding it was better to see the person in question, he slid open the door and peered from the doorway. Again, he was visibly astonished as indicated by a slight widening of his eyes and the fact that he closed his mouth after opening it without saying anything.

But he tried again and managed to choke out," Mori-san?"

**General POV- in room 1507**

The strawberry blonde woman was greeting the newly awakened patient named Taniyama Mai. A look of relief washed over the woman. She appeared to be pleased by the fact that the young teen was already awake. The said teen was already over her initial shock and was now listening to the woman's monologue. The door slid open once again, gaining their attention. At the doorway, stood John Brown who seemed to be flabbergasted upon the sight.

"Mori-san?" It came out as a question.

It turned out that the woman was Mori Madoka, another member of the SPR team. Unlike all the regulars, she rarely went on cases and when she did, she never spent the night at the site of the case. She worked in the team as a researcher and efficiently dug out any information required to solve the case. So to speak, she was more experienced compared to the high school student, Osamu Yasuhara. Madoka was one of the cheery, energetic type of a person and was the teacher of the narcissistic Shibuya Kazuya, known as Naru.

"John-san! How have you been? Come on in," Madoka welcomed him warmly.

John, barely registering the situation, found himself unconsciously walked into the room while still in shock and took a seat. He must have not expected to meet the senior researcher, let alone in the hospital room.

"John-san?"Madoka said as she waved her hands in front of his face.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, he blinked. Twice.

"Eeh?! I'm sorry, Mori-san. I was just surprised to see you in here," John apologized.

"No need formalities! Besides, I'm just the one popping randomly into the scene," Madoka replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, there was a tap to John's shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he realized who tapped him.

"Taniyama-san!" You are awake," he said, simply.

From the look of Mai's eyes, it was obvious what she had thought.

"S-sorry about that, Mai-chan. I forgot about you," Madoka stuttered slightly as she sensed Mai boring a hole at the back of her head.

Mai crossed her arms albeit with difficulties due to the IV and pouted. She looked very much like a child left behind during Trick or Treat.

**General POV- at Katsuri mansion**

Day 3; 08:46a.m.

Nothing happened. As usual, Naru was assessing his notes in the black file which he often bring along during the cases. His dark lapis lazuli pair of eyes ran down the piece of paper. It was not obvious and undetectable- if you don't know him personally- that he was getting bored of the lack of activity. Lin had given him more details about the manor but it was not enough to solve the case.

_The mansion was built in Showa era around the year 1980. Since the World War II was long over, the noble family of Sakurabame decided to build a manor to commemorate the soldiers who died in the US air raid. The site of the manor was exactly where one of the main barracks of the Japanese soldier had been bombed to dust._

_The head of the family was named Sakurabame Kiyoshi. He was the General Commander of the dispatch soldiers who died during the raid. He retired soon after the war ended. He devoted himself to take care of his family and donated most of his wealth to compensate the family whose father or son involved in the war. The rest of his wealth was inherited by his two sons, Takeda and Washima. He died of nature cause, lung cancer._

Meanwhile, Lin was typing away on his keyboard. He was not really interested to find out more about the manor. Instead, he was more inclined to receive a call from a certain someone. Also, he had not tell the narcissist about the colleague he had called very late last night.

"Lin, did you dial Brown-san last night?"

"Yes, he passed me on to the doctor and I explained the doctor about their injuries by this script," Lin replied as he handed Naru the paper.

Naru read it as fast as lightning and he had an intrigued look in his eyes.

"Well, it was very logic to follow on this one. The room was near a staircase to the third floor and the structure of the room appeared to be quite old and not sturdy," Naru commented.

"If I may add something?"

Naru gave a green light signal since he cocked his head to the side, as if telling Lin to go on.

"I pointed out that we have our own psychiatrist to consult with Taniyama-san regarding her so-called suicidal behavior when the doctor named Nashita offered to help."

"Who might that be?" Naru's voice leaked a bit of dread.

"Madoka,"Lin answered simply.

There was a slight pause before Naru asked,"Where is she now?"

"Since she was visiting her parents at her hometown, Inabe, she must have arrived here in Nagoya. Though I'm not so sure since she has not call me back yet," Lin replied as he turned to face the clad in black.

A shrill of ringtone of Lin's phone disrupted the silence. Lin excused himself to answer the call.

Naru was disheveled not in appearance but in mind. He knew the researcher too well that she _almost_ frightened him. She was such a worrywart about the others and selfless but on the other hand, she was a devil in matchmaking. She never stops until her victims succumbed to her plan. Despite all that, Naru respected her as his mentor and she got a knack of researching in detailed within a short time frame. She was _slightly_ workaholic.

But, she is still a woman after all. She loved to go shopping for new clothes and one might wonder just how did she fit all the clothings she bought into her wardrobe. She had a secret she shared with a few selective people and the mentioned individuals were some of the members in SPR team.

**Lin POV**

"Madoka?"

"Lin! Yes, it's me. I'm at the hospital and Mai is awake already," Madoka replied.

"Oh, she's awake? That's good to know. I was tired dealing with the grumpy teen. So, have you met with the Nashita guy?" I said in relieve but towards the end, my tone changed.

"Did I just sense jealousy in your voice? You sound so smexy, Lin," I heard her squeal. _Typical_.

"So, did you?"

"Nope, haven't seen the guy. Maybe he will tend to the group's wound and check on them later. I dunno. John's here by the way," she said nonchalantly.

"Okay then. You have it?"

"The name card, right? Yes."

"Good, Madoka. I'll see you later?"

"See ya," she said before hanging up.

I looked at the phone, my brain slowly progressing what she had just done. _She hung up on me! Daring aren't you, Madoka_.


	22. Assault!

Day 3; 08:45a.m.

**Madoka POV**

As soon as I hung up on Lin, a knock came to the door. Since John and Mai was chatting, not to mention one-sided since Mai still had difficulties to speak, I got up from my seat to greet the newcomer. The door slipped open and I saw a man wearing a white coat. _Must be the doctor._

He was slightly taller than me and had a well built. His face showed no signs of wrinkles which indicated he was no older than thirty. His black hair was styled to be suave but neat nonetheless. Beneath the white coat, he wore dark blue undershirt.

"Good Morning, I'm one of the doctor in charge of them. Nashita Kame is my name."

"Good morning, sensei. I have heard about you through my colleague, Lin Koujo. I'm Mori Madoka, the psychiatrist for Taniyama Mai," I replied as I handed my name card. I might as well speak professionally.

"Ah yes," Nashita-san said.

"She was already awake by the time I arrived and she seemed to have difficulty speaking, sensei," I informed him as I moved away from his sight, allowing him to see the awakened patient.

Nashita-san walked past me and towards the hospital bed occupied by Mai-chan. John moved aside so as not to obstruct the doctor's examination. Nashita-san did his job and turned to face us.

"She would not be able to speak for a few weeks with her throat in this condition. She can be released from this hospital after a few days for monitoring," Nashita-san surmised.

Without qualification, I wouldn't know for sure whether his statement was true or not. After all, this is the same doctor who speculated that the four of them assaulted each other.

"How many is a few?"

"Around 2 weeks and as for monitoring, perhaps 3 days," The doctor replied.

A groan of pain made me feel alert. I scrutinized the room to identify who was waking up. Right by Mai-chan's bed was Masako-chan and across the petite brunette was Ayako. By the side of the redhead was Takigawa's bed.

**Masako POV**

I heard some voices. All of them dismembered, distorted. Nothing make sense. I couldn't match the voices with faces. I felt confused. _Just what had happened?_

My eyes snapped open to meet with the bright lighting. Immediately I shut my eyes close. Flashes of the incident become visible under my eyelids. Once again, I opened my eyes. Panicking, I sat up to check on them but a pained murmur escaped my lips. My hand found its way to the left side of my stomach, gripping and willing it to stop hurting. But it didn't.

I saw glimpse of white passing my field of vision. Subconsciously, I recoiled back in fear. I heard the voices telling me to calm down and that everything was alright but I'm not convinced. I had to see her. I need to. Frantically I searched for her and when I did saw her figure, I collapsed back to the bed. Relieved as if all the burden that anchored me to the ground was gone. If I was a wandering spirit, I'll surely pass on.

**Mai POV**

When I heard the groan, I immediately rose from the bed. I recognized the owner of the sound. It was Masako. However, before I could stand, John, Madoka-san and the doctor hindered me.

"Taniyama-san, you are not well yet! Pleae remain lying down and rest," the doctor whom I overheard as Nashita-san argued.

"Sensei is right. Mai-chan! Don't be stubborn," Madoka-san rebuked as I shook my head vigorously.

Though my neck hurts, I ignored it. Sa-chan was more important at this moment.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw her holding the left side of her stomach. Crimson red began staining the white blanket. Her wound must have opened. Nashita-san's attention was directed to Sa-chan. He seemed to be concerned about her injuries. John and Madoka-san were no longer restraining me but they were curious why Sa-chan backed away from Nashita-san.

I realized that she was in panic as I get closer. Her pupils were dilated and she appeared to be dazed. Once, she told me that she experienced trauma as a child and the tragedy haunted her for several weeks. I assumed the same goes now. She was having a harsh playback of the recent incident. Knowing her, she must be searching for another person related to the incident so she could be assured that everything was safe now.

I moved nearer so she could see me. As expected, she simultaneously relaxed and collapsed back to the bed. She heaved a sigh of relief, indicating that she had calmed down.

I took a seat by her bedside and watched as Nashita-san pushed the help button to call assisting nurses. Not even a minute passed, three nurses arrived at the room and began inspecting Sa-chan's wound along with the doctor. They sedated her so she would not feel any pain. I shifted my sight to her face when I saw the raw wound. I can't bear to look at it.

I felt very guilty and useless._ I can't even protect her_! Although she was younger, I was saved by her instead. Because of me, she got hurt. The incident was engraved inside my brain and this feeling of guilt will never be erased. It was my punishment and I deserved it.

"Taniyama-san, we need to re-stitch her wound because it had reopened. Would you release her hand?" Nashita-san asked politely.

I hesitated at first, not ready to let her go just yet. But then, if the drug worn off, she would feel much pain than ever. I smiled bitterly at her unconscious form and gave her hand one last gentle squeeze before I released her. Slowly, I walked my way to my bed.

* * *

Day 3; 09:30a.m.

**General POV- at Katsuri's manor**

Kishi Maya was still young, about in her early twenties. She worked at the mansion to succeed her mother as a maid. She worked at the manor for approximately 2 years already. However, she lived there from when she was born. That made her the childhood friend of Katsuri Saya. They were still close and Saya even declared Maya as her bestfriend.

"Maya, I'm scared," Saya-chan admitted.

"Everything will be alright, Saya-sama. The ghost hunter team will make sure of that," Maya replied as they strolled the garden.

"Mou~ Cut it out with the honorifics! How many time must I told you that?"

"Gomen gomen. Then how about I call you Saya-chan?" Maya suggested as she held Saya-chan's hand.

"That's much better. Maya, let's go inside. It's getting dark," Saya-chan said as she felt something amiss.

Her sixth sense was activated whenever she felt danger.

Maya was about to comply when an invisible force yanked Saya-chan's hair. Maya held on tightly to Saya-chan's hand, unwilling to give her up to whatever that was hurting Saya-chan.

Meanwhile, the said girl was in distraught. She wasn't sure to grip Maya's hand and increase the possibility of getting the older girl in harm's way or let go and suffer alone. She was in between a rock and a hard place. Finally, with sheer determination, she released Maya's hand.

"Maya! Get help, I'll be waiting. Don't worry," Saya-chan shrilled shakily as the threatening force dragged her along the rough surface of the cement path.

Maya tried to chase after her but decided otherwise. _Alone, I can't do anything but with the help of the ghost hunter team, we can get her to safety in a jiffy_, she thought.

With that in mind, she tried to extinguish the miserable feeling that make her skin crawl. Her inability to protect the young mistress nagged her to no end. She turned her back towards the path and ran with all her might to the manor.

Upon her arrival at the front door, she stopped to catch her breath. The door swung open and revealed a tall man, wearing a formal black coat with cuffs. His necktie was in place as usual and his boots were polished. He stood in grace and had a relaxing expression on his face which contorted into worry as he saw the state of the maid.

"What's wrong, Kishi-san? You looked so pale."

"Watade-san, Ojou-sama was captured by an invisible being!"


	23. Rescue

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update. I am currently having my examination so I wouldn't have time for this. I hope you'd understand.

**Day** **3**; **09:51a.m.**

**General**** POV- at Katsuri's mansion**

It has been exactly 21 minutes since the outburst of the maid named Kishi Maya. Everyone was searching for the missing young mistress. They were burdened with great pressure but then, Lin Koujo- who was asked to stay at the base- watched over the monitor and found a clue. The thermographic camera situated near the garden facing the pond detected changes in its temperature.

"Naru, I found something. Come to the base," Lin voiced to the walkie talkie.

It was static before Naru responded," Give me a minute."

It was completely silent for a few minutes before two pairs of hurried footsteps echoed along the hallway. It was revealed then the owner of those footsteps as the door to the base opened. Naru and the butler, Watade Takemori, stood at the doorway and moved into the room.

Without exchanging words, Lin gestured towards one of the monitor. Being a ghost hunter for years, Naru understood the recording very well but Takemori didn't. All he saw was shades of orange, red and blue.

"Takemori-san, this shows that paranormal activity had happened just a moment ago. See the blue shades? It means that the temperature at that particular spot is lower than its surrounding," Lin explained as he saw the puzzled look on Takemori's face.

The butler gave an indication that he understood him but he couldn't piece them together- the paranormal activity and the temperature. However, he didn't inquire further. All he need was to safe the young mistress from the beings' clutch.

A slight movement caught Naru's eye. He told Lin to switch the thermal mode back to normal. Lin did as he was told. Everything was no longer orange, red and blue but their original colour. The grass as green, the sky obviously remained blue, the statue acquired gray colour and so on.

In the screen, a bush rattled and shook as if something disturbed it. They continued to watch the monitor. They were caught off guard as the image of Saya being dragged by invisible manifestation rather harshly towards the pond. It appeared that she was unconscious as she didn't retaliate.

All three men was taken aback but recovered just as fast. They ran outside towards the site like bullet slicing through the air. With adrenaline pumping in their blood- from fear and anger- they might as well beat their personal record as they arrived to the pond within 2 minutes when it usually take about 5 minutes brisk walking from the house.

The first to take action was Lin. He whistled for his Shiki which in turn attack the being as beam of lasers. Each shaft of light hit and injured the spirit. Shriek of anger and pain was heard. The spirit was disappearing, letting panic rouse in its wake.

The wretched invisible being released Saya and the said Ojou-sama slipped into the early Spring chilly water. Automatically, the tall butler took off his boots and dived into the pond.

The water was dark; murky silt covered the bed's surface of the pond which hindered the little rescue mission. Takemori blindly search the waters for the Ojou-sama. Unable to breath, he resurfaced from the pond. Taking in deep breath and ample air, Takemori submerged again; not giving in to the cold sensation that clung onto him.

Without further navigation, he groped the water and embrace the darkness. The result was to no avail but after a few more tries, his hands caught a thin frame of a body. He tugged at it as it was entangled to something akin to a stray climbing plant. A few tugging later, he come back up to the surface with Saya's body in his arm.

Lin grabbed onto his other hand and pulled them out of the icy water. Unfortunately, Saya was still unconscious with her face scrunched up with grimace; presumedly of pain. Ever so gently, Takemori lay the young lady down on the flat surface and began to check her vitals.

"Her pulse is weak but it's there," He briefed.

"Here, she must keep warm or else she would go to hypothermia. You too," Naru said as he handed his blazer and Lin's to Takemori.

The butler thanked Naru for his concern but he stated that the young mistress was in a far more dangerous situation and promptly helped Saya into the dry blazers. They lose no time to bring her back to the manor's safety and provide her with warmth. Since it was weekend, both her parents were not working. Therefore, when Katsuri Toyuki found her only daughter drenched and unconscious, she was petrified.

"W-What happened? W-why is she k-knocked out?!" Toyuki exclaimed albeit stuttering as she saw her daughter's state.

The equally drenched butler can only shiver but the two men took initiative.

"I was watching the monitor in the base to look for a clue to find your missing daughter and it was fruitful. We soon found ourselves at the garden, chasing the twisted spirit who dragged her," Lin explained.

Toyuki gasped and Naru continued," Lin succeeded to injure the manifestation but it managed to dump her into the pond before disappearing into the thin air. Takemori-san rescued her and brought her in."

By chance, Watade-san, the maid was walking past the commotion at the front door; her expression still was that of distraught from losing to the manifestation. Upon seeing her husband, Takemori, drenched from head to toes together with the unconscious young mistress, she briskly fetch two large towels and a few blankets and wrapped her spouse in one of each. Then, she handed the extras to her employer which took them gratefully and immediately covered her daughter to provide warmth.

"Toyuki-san, it is probably our best choice to let a doctor examine your daughter since she seemed to have hit her head," Lin stated briefly.

The now-collected mother was wiping away her tears and nodded grimly to him. With Saya's head on her laps, she began to move the girl carefully and appeared to be checking for the head wounds.

"I work as a doctor in this town, specialized in emergency section for Triage situation. How disdainful of me to my profession by acting wildly because my daughter got hurt!" Toyuki answered the unasked question since she felt the questioning gazes of the men in black.

"No, Toyuki-sama. It was absolutely normal for you to behave as you had because you are not only a doctor but a mother. A very caring mother," Takemori responded with a tone of honesty and respect.

"I thank you for that Takemori-san, and for saving Saya too."


	24. The Reunion

Author's Note: And so I'm back after a month or so hiatus. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My exams gone well except for some difficulties in A Maths. Now, I've got about three months, waiting for results to come out. It has been long and it's good to be back.

* * *

Day 3; 10:30 a.m.

At Katsuri's Mansion, specific location: in the base

General POV

The situation was fully handled. The Ojou-sama was comfortably resting on her queen-sized bed with her dear mother sitting right beside the bed. Her father was also there, doing his responsibility as the head of the family. Additionally, the formerly soaked butler had changed into a clean dry sweater after he took a nice warm bath. He was excused from his duties by the Katsuri pair as a thankful gesture for saving their daughter.

Lin was- yet again- typing away on his laptop, possibly typing up a report for their archive regarding the case. As usual, the narcissist was currently jotting down some notes and information needed to solve the case; which was not enough. He was getting grumpy, to say the least since he had not consume a certain brunette's tea since they arrived to the manor.

"Lin, where's Madoka?"

"She haven't reply my text yet. Probably still at the hospital," Lin replied.

"Let me know if she's coming. I want her to research more about this house," Naru urged.

Lin gave a small nod and went back to his work. With nothing more to work on, Naru watched over the monitor. _Nothing odd_, he thought.

The clock was ticking. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Time passes by, second to minute to hour. Nothing happened. A vein popped at Naru's forehead. He was becoming impatient and irritated with the constant ticking of the clock. He can't take it anymore. He stood up, fetching his smart phone from the desk and punched in some numbers. A ring. Twice. His call was answered.

"Madoka. Come here right now. Report all your findings about the case," Naru briefed.

"Chill, Naru. I'm arriving in less than 5 minutes. Hey! That's not the point. Where's your manner? That's how you talk to your mentor?"

"I'm your employer. I have every right to command you since you're my subordinate. Good day," Naru responded. He hung up right after.

"Lin, Madoka is arriving. Lead her to the base after your reunion," Naru said in a monotone.

Lin stood up from his seat and went out the base. He seemed indifferent about it but he was undoubtly rejoiced to finally meet his girlfriend after two long weeks.

Unable to quench his needs of tea, Naru gave a long sigh before deciding to make some himself. Picking the kettle from it's stand, he poured half of the mineral water from a PET bottle into the kettle. Switching on the kettle, he waited for the water to boil. Meanwhile, he took a seat not too far from the kitchenette; the patron kindly situated the base near to a small corner in which simple refreshment can be made.

He pondered about the well-being of his team and how to proceed if the inevitable situation come- the difficult recovery of the team. With his team reduced more than half, the case would stretch far too long and he didn't like it. Although before the team was established he managed with Lin, the case took longer- about 3 weeks. _Maybe it was best to just abor.._

His train of thoughts were cut off by the shrill of the kettle. It seemed that the water had boiled. He poured some of the water into the mug and add in few Rosemary tea leaves. He really needed mint to refresh his mind. After all was done, he retreated back to the main room and sat down in front of the monitors.

One of the monitors showed the hallway from which the front main door can be seen. The door was a light brown- almost beige- in colour and the rim was smoothly filed round. The hinges were slightly rusted but still functional. The doorknob was a stainless silver, designed for ease of use. The doorbell rang once. The melody was very light and cheerful, as if welcoming the guest warmly. A tall lean, well-built man clad in black walked towards the door with long, brisk strides. He seemed to be in a hurry to open the door and invite the guest in. When he did open the door, he was pulled outside; let's say for some privacy.

Madoka POV

_Really, that kid. Never learn to have manner. I don't know how Mai-chan could stand him. Well, maybe that's because the power of love. I'll match them together someday_.

I was driving along the slightly narrow road to the client's house rather slowly. Partly because I want to savor the environment and the pastel green of the forest surrounding the pathway. Though my heart leaped to push down the accelerator pedal and meet with my darling Koujo as soon as possible.

After exactly 5 minutes, the house came into my line of vision and I'm quite amazed so to speak. When I arrived, I hastily went out of the door, bringing along my laptop bag, right after switching off the engine. Before pushing the doorbell, I fixed my appearance and made sure that I looked like a beauty. I wouldn't want Koujo to see a disheveled me after two agonizing week away from each other. When the door swung inwards, I pulled whoever opening the door out.

"Madoka! You don't have to do that. What if someone else open the door?" Lin exclaimed as he was caught off guard.

"Koujo. Long time no see. I missed you so much," I said as I pulled Lin into a warm embrace.

Lin replied my hug and held me even closer. We stayed in that position before we decided to break away

"Let's go somewhere else. It would be awkward if anyone sees us in front of the door," Lin explained.

I nodded and proceed to drag Lin away to the backyard with my arm locked with his. I really missed this silent man. I've fallen deep in love with him. As we were out of sight, we took a seat at the old swing. I leaned at him and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.

We spent the next few minutes just in the presence of each other. This kind of silence was comforting. We don't need words to convey our feelings. To me, being together was enough; having him by my side vanquish all my insecurities. I feel lucky to have him as my boyfriend. Then, I decided that we should talk about the current issue.

"So, how's the case going... without them?"

"Not satisfying. Naru's cranky since he don't have sufficient data to solve the case. Also, I seemed to be stuck at finding the informations,"Lin replied.

"It's okay. I'll help out. I'm really good at it."

"What, researching or helping me?" Lin asked with one of his eyebrows up.

I pretended to think hard about it before I gave him a smile and responded with a,"Both."

He broke into a laughter as he heard me. I pouted. Then, I also began to laugh. What to say, his laughter was contagious and in addition, attractive. I love his rare laughter.

"Let's just get to the base. Naru hate waiting," Lin suggested.

Lin offered his hand and I placed my hand on top of it. He pulled me up and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was a sweet brief kiss.

"Welcome back, Madoka," he greeted.

"It's good to be back."


End file.
